Esperanza
by isabellagranger111
Summary: Este es mi tercer fic. Hermione cuenta lo que le ha pasado desde que Harry se marcho para vencer a Voldemort. Espero que les guste, solo 3 chaps. HHr claro!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

Bueno aquí les dejo mi tercer fic. A decir verdad es un mini-fic de tres capis cortos, una idea que llegó en un momento de aburrimiento, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 1

_Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Herm por favor escúchame, es necesario para mí decirte esto – dijo en un tono urgente, yo lo miré extrañada y asentí, caminamos un poco y nos sentamos debajo del árbol donde siempre nos sentamos frente al lago – Hermione yo… yo te amo, me enamoré de ti como un tonto y…

- Pero, tú y Ginny… -decía yo sorprendida levantándome a ver hacia el lago

- No Hermione, yo te amo a ti, Ginny y yo no tenemos nada que ver desde hace tiempo ya – dijo con firmeza parándose frente a mí

- Harry yo… - dije bajando la mirada iba a seguir con lo que quería decir pero él me detuvo, me tomó de la barbilla para verme a los ojos y me dijo

- No esperaba que sintieras lo mismo que yo… pero necesitaba hacértelo saber antes de que otra cosa suceda

- Pero yo…

- No digas Herm – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla – Sabes, solo quería llevarme una sonrisa tuya, una mirada, un abrazo, grabar cada línea de tu rostro en mi memoria quería llevarme una imagen tuya conmigo y…

- ¿qué? – decía sintiendo como las lagrimas que retenía estaban a punto de escapar, se estaba despidiendo pero ¿por qué? quería saberlo – Harry sé… sé que te vas pero tengo que decirte algo tengo que… ay… Harry prométeme que volverás… que volverás vivo por… - pero él me interrumpió

- Lo prometo, volveré pero quiero llevarme esto conmigo – dijo y sin decir más me besó, me tomó por la nuca y me acercó un poco más a él pasando su mano libre por mi cintura. Al sentir sus labios sobre los míos me congelé mi cuerpo no me respondía, Harry fue aminorando el beso creyéndose que no era correspondido. Al sentir como él se alejaba de mí reaccioné y lo tomé con ambas manos del cuello de la camisa y le correspondí con todo mi amor al él a Harry al amor de mi vida. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que él lo interrumpió – Gracias – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla, yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados con su otra mano alejó mis manos de su camisa – Nunca olvidaré este momento Herm, nunca y tu nunca olvides que te amo – al decir esto último sentí un beso en la frente, hasta el momento no había abierto los ojos por miedo a que fuera un sueño pero en ese momento abrí los ojos para ver que él ya no estaba allí, me llevé una mano a los labios y esas lagrimas que había retenido comenzaron a salir y esta vez con más fuerza que nunca

- Harry yo también te amo, yo también te amo - dije en un susurro entre sollozos resbalando suavemente por el árbol hasta llegar al suelo pensando_" lo amo y no se lo dije, deje que se fuera sin saber lo que siento por él, soy una estupida"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&End Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No pasa un día sin que me reproche esto. Le escribí cartas pero todas me fueron devueltas sin abrir. Ya han pasado tres años desde la ultima vez que lo vi, tres amargos años sin saber nada de él, sin poder decirle lo que siento. Mi vida ha quedado como suspendida en la espera de que él regrese, con la esperanza de que cuando lo haga aún sienta lo mismo por mí.

**Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto! **

**Hasta el próximo capi!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capi, espero que les guste, por favor dejen reviews plis.

Capitulo 2

Hace ya un año que trabajo en San Mungo y cada vez que me llaman de emergencia por un lesionado corro porque sé que podría ser él. Imaginaran mi decepción y mi alegría al ver que no es este moribundo que estoy atendiendo me da esperanzas porque algo me dice que esta vivo.

Hace un momento estaba en mi consultorio y recibí una llamada de que venía alguien gravemente herido como siempre corrí a esperar su llegada, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que esta vez si era él. Era Harry y se estaba muriendo. Había vencido a Voldemort me dijeron, pero no me importaba nada que me dijeran en ese momento estaba muy grave y estaba concentrada en atenderlo. Era casi imposible salvarlo, los hechizos le habían provocado varias lesiones y había perdido mucha sangre por lo que se encontraba muy débil. Ahora solo quedaba esperar, estoy sentada junto a él y siento mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas pero no hago nada por limpiarlas, de momento siento una mano fría rozando mi mejilla, limpiando mis lagrimas, era él

- No llores – fue lo único que me dijo – te prometí que volvería vivo – y me sonrió débilmente

- Por favor Harry no hables, tienes que recuperar fuerzas, necesito que cooperes conmigo, porque no quiero que… me moriría si te…

- Shhh, no digas eso, ahora todo estará bien, Voldemort ya no está y tu estas bien, puedo estar tranquilo, tú estarás a salvo – decía en susurro

- No digas eso, Harry, no me hagas esto, por favor ayúdame, lucha, lucha por vivir, te necesito – le decía acercándome a él, él me veía cansado

- Estoy cansado Herm, estoy cansado de luchar, quiero dormir – decía cerrando los ojos

- Harry, Harry por favor, lucha, hazlo por mi por favor, moriré si te pierdo otra vez, Harry, te amo, siempre lo he hecho – dije rompiendo a llorar al ver que no abría los ojos, lo había perdido y esta vez para siempre

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Me abracé a él suavemente por sus heridas y lo repetí

- Que te amo, que te amo más que a mi propia vida, aquella noche te fuiste antes de que pudiera decírtelo, no me dejaste hablar, Harry yo te he amado siempre y lo había tenido que callar porque sabía que estabas enamorado de alguien más – le dije alejándome para verlo a los ojos

- Eras tu, siempre fuiste tú, traté de olvidarte con otras chicas pero no pude, ellas no eran _tú_ – me acerqué y lo besé y me abracé nuevamente a él

- No me dejes ahora, no te vayas de nuevo – le suplique mientras sentía sus brazos arroparme

- No, no lo haré, no lo haré – y nos quedamos así abrazados el uno al otro

Luego de esto Harry fue mejorando rápidamente, yo casi no me separaba de su lado, pedí encargarme de su caso, cosa que aceptaron en San Mungo. Con el tiempo pudo salir de San Mungo pero aún necesitaba cuidados por lo que me ofrecí a cuidarlo en mi casa y solo encargarme de su caso por un tiempo nadie se opuso, ni siquiera la Sra. Weasley que quería llevárselo a su casa para atenderlo pero los demás la convencieron que según ellos una de las mejores sanadoras de San Mungo lo cuidara. Estando en mi casa fue que me propuso matrimonio y yo acepte, cuando estuvo totalmente restablecido nos casamos. Fue una boda sencilla con muy pocos invitados solo nuestros amigos y familiares, cosa que molesto mucho a mucha gente sobretodo a los del Profeta y Corazón de Bruja. Como dijo Ron durante la recepción "Deben de estar que echan chispas se les casó el niño que vivió y derrotó a Voldemort y ninguno obtuvo ni una sola foto"

**Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto! **

**Hasta el próximo capi!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer**: Los personajes ya conocidos no son míos, los únicos dueños son Rowling y la Warner (N/A Claro que si me regalaran a Draco o a Harry no me molestaría jajaja)

Bueno aquí dejo el último capi, espero que les guste, por favor dejen reviews plis.

Capitulo 3

Ya han pasado cinco años desde entonces y sigo creyendo que es un sueño que en cualquier momento despertaré y me veré acostada en algún sillón de la Sala Común pero no es así, sí sucedió

- Mami, mami – la llamada de mi hija me hace salir de mis pensamientos y me dirijo a ver que sucede

- ¿Qué sucede amor? - pregunté desde la puerta

- Hizo PUM y no fui yo mami, no fui – dijo una hermosa niña de ojos verdes señalando un jarrón que estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo – yo me acerqué

- Yo tampoco, yo toi aquí y PUM se tompió – dijo un niño pelirrojo de la misma edad. Yo sonreí, tenía una idea de lo que era.

- ¿Qué hizo PUM? – escuche a Harry decir entrando por la puerta y acercándose a mí

- Creo que uno de los dos ya comienza hacer magia accidental – le dije mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y recibía un beso en el cuello

- Increíble, a los cuatro – dijo Harry viendo a los dos niños

- Yo empecé a los cinco – dije volteándome a verlo

- Claro tu siempre tan adelantada – dijo con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba uno de mis rizos detrás de mi oreja

- Jaja – dije y me voltee hacia los niños – no se preocupen, no pasó nada malo es solo que uno de ustedes dos ya empezó hacer magia

- De velda – dijo la niña abriendo mucho los ojos

- Yo fui, yo fui – decía el niño al escuchar de que se trataba. Esto nos hizo reír a Harry y a mí ya que era una típica reacción a Ron

- O no – dijo la niña parándose frente a él molesta

- O sí – dijo el niño retándola

- O no

- O sí

- O nooo

- O sííí

- Que noo – dijo haciendo que explotar el otro jarrón y que el niño saliera corriendo a esconderse tras de mí

- Ta bien, o no – dijo temeroso detrás mió Harry y yo comenzamos a reírnos

- Es tan explosiva como tú Harry – dije entre risas mientras Harry se acercaba a ella

- Lily, ahora debes tener más cuidado y paciencia, esto no es un juguete de acuerdo – dijo agachándose para quedar frente a la niña

- Si papi – dijo abrazándolo – y tú – dijo señalando al niño – suelta a mi mami, es mía, mía

- O no ella también es mía – dijo el niño

- O no – dijo Lily mirándolo bien seria haciendo que el niño se alejara de mí

- Ja, no puedo creerlo, es igual de posesiva que tú, Harry

- Que puedo decir, tú logras ese efecto en los Potter – dijo acercándose a mí, ambos nos reímos

- ¿De que se ríen? – preguntó un pelirrojo desde la puerta

- Papi, papi – dijo el niño asustado corriendo hacia él y echándose en sus brazos

- ¿Qué pasó Alex? – dijo Ron mirándonos a Harry y a mí

- Lily eta loca hache que la cosas hachen PUM PUM

- O no, yo no toi loca mamiii – dijo Lily echándose a llorar en mis brazos mientras trataba de consolarla

- Alex – dijo Ron en modo de regaño al ver a Lily llorando - ¿Qué pasó?

- Magia accidental Ron – dijo Harry

- Oh, wow, vaya se nota que es tu hija Herm, a los cuatro años – dijo y se echo a reír igual que Harry – bueno nosotros nos vamos, despídete campeón

- Sí papi – dijo acercándose a donde Lily que seguía en mis brazos – aunque estés loca te quielo mucho Lily – y le dio un abrazo – adiós Lily, adiós tía Helmy, adiós tío Haly

- Adiós Alex – dijimos Harry y yo al unísono

- Adiós Ale – dijo Lily – adiós tío Ron

- Adiós – dijo Ron entrando con su hijo a la chimenea

- Saludos a Luna – dije antes de que se fueran y él asintió – Bueno señorita, a bañar – dije llevando mis manos a la cintura

- No quielo – dijo ella mirando a Harry

- Sí, si quieres – dije acercándome a ella y extendiéndole mi mano

- Ta bien – dijo bajo protesta tomando mi mano – Te veo en un rato amor – dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al pasar por su lado.

Al salir de la habitación de Lily, él me esperaba afuera

- ¿ya se durmió? – yo asentí - ¿sabes? – decía mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba por la espalda mientras me dirigía hacia nuestra habitación

- ¿Qué?

- Un día como hoy te propuse matrimonio – me susurró al oído para luego darme pequeños besos en el cuello mientras abría la puerta de nuestra habitación

- Sí, es cierto, me acuerdo – dije separándome un poco para voltear a verlo a los ojos ya dentro de la habitación – y un día como hoy te dije que serías padre

- ¿Qué? eh no, fue para… – decía confundido

- Oh cierto, aún no te lo he dicho, Harry, tengo algo que decirte – le dije con una sonrisa en los labios

- Estas… estas… – yo solo asentí, él se echo a reír y me tomó por la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas

- Harry, detente me voy a marear – dije y él se detuvo

- Pero…desde cuando, desde cuando lo sabes – me preguntó

- Desde hace unos días pero estaba esperando el momento perfecto para decírtelo – él me besó

- Herm – me dijo al separarnos – cada momento junto a ti es el momento perfecto – me dijo con una sonrisa – te amo

- Y yo a ti – dije dándole un beso

- Y yo tamben, a lo do – al escucharla nos separamos

- Lily¿qué haces aquí pequeña? – preguntó Harry

- No me dite la bonas notches papi – dijo en un tono de reproche, se veía tan tierna arrastrando su peluche que era casi tan grande como ella

- Ay perdóname pequeña – dijo Harry acercándose a ella y tomándola en brazos con todo y peluche – vamos te llevaré a tu cama, dale un beso a mami – dijo acercándola a mí que me había sentado en la cama, recibí el beso de mi hija y luego vi como Harry se la llevaba fuera de la habitación, no pasó mucho para que volviera y esta vez cerró la puerta - ¿Dónde estábamos? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara apoyado en la puerta que acababa de cerrar, me hizo sonreír – ah sí ya me acuerdo – dijo mientras trepaba a la cama y se acercaba a mí – me decías lo mucho que me amabas – dijo uniendo sus labios a los míos. Después de ese beso… bueno mejor eso me lo reservo solo para mí.

**FIN**

**Reviews plis!!! Nos leemos pronto! **


End file.
